


Slithering With Pride

by MaskedWriter



Category: creative writings
Genre: F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedWriter/pseuds/MaskedWriter
Summary: This is for my Classics final. CW: RAPE





	Slithering With Pride

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Horrible Tale of Medusa](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/342537) by Ryan Oates. 



My name is Medusa, I live in a modest cot in a town nearby Athens, Greece. My life is as modest as it gets as I am looked at as this figure of shapely beauty. The sun peeks its way into my room as it scatters its sunlight. My eyes are comfortably shut close until one ray happens to shine upon my eyes. I let out a silent sigh and reluctantly raise my body out of my bed. The morning is filled with the clammer from the market right beside my home. I grab my peplos, which is my undergarment, and then my chlamys or my cloak and fashion it not too loose but also not too tight as I would be viewed as a man if it were too tight. On the other hand, had I tied this toga loose I would be mistaken for a whore.   
Yet, I can reassure society with my outfit, that I am not a whore. I am going to save my chastity for a man to bring me his seed so that I can bear his children and raise them. I slip on my sturdy pair of sandals and splash water from the bucket my family uses for hygiene to awaken myself. I run my fingers through my hair to double-check if I happen to have had tangles in my hair. I dare not wish to make society think I was a mad woman, I have a reputation to withhold in society. I take my brush and run it through my long and beautiful hair. It is not shocking to me in that I have received compliments from passersby men of how elegant I look. However, their compliments flatter me only for a mere second, I will remain a virgin until the day I find a suitable man for my taste.   
As I finish brushing my hair I step into my well, cozy kitchen, it isn’t much and it hardly fits my parents and myself, but it helps me prepare to become a housewife. I prepare a small breakfast of my liking and slowly eat it. If I were to eat it fastly, well that wouldn’t be ladylike at all! My mother is my main reason I act the way I do today, she taught me how to be the perfect woman in the eyes of society. She used to whisper very softly to me, “Medusa, I do not like the way you are behaving, it seems as though you are acting like a man, do you want society to ridicule our family?” I would then respond to her with my head hung and say, “No, Mother, that would make us the equivalent of those creatures that lurk outside.” She would pat my head and then say, “If you act like that in the square, so help me, Medusa, I will make sure you are the sole reason this family has no honor. Now, go and tighten your robe, you look like a total slut.” I then would shake my head in utter fear, but still understanding that what she said was the right thing.   
The day I bring shame to my family’s name is the day I die, which is not going to be for quite a while. I can’t eat another bite, that thought of me being the curse of this family kills my appetite every time. I throw my food out the window for the poor and unfortunate beggars of the town. I would sympathize, however, I have it worse, I’m still waiting to be married to hopefully a senator at this point! My mother, on the other hand, married at the age of fourteen and here I am lingering at my old age of eighteen waiting for someone to sweep me off my feet. I remember the tale of how my mother met my father, it was very romantic they met through an arranged marriage. She was at the ripe age of fourteen while he was at the respectable age of thirty. The marriage brought forth wealth to my mother as my father was a higher class, she was lucky enough to have even been chosen by him. Most marriages in my town involve one thing and that’s to have good looks. My mother was basically his perfect vision for a baby-maker when my mother heard the news she was quite shocked, out of all the women in the town he picked her! Even to this day, people come up to me wishing how they wanted to be in my mother’s sandals. My father was the talk of the town and still is, he brings in the wealth for us and I am still thankful that I am not thrown out into the street. He himself might not be present for ground-breaking moments of my life, but at least he brings a good income for my household.  
It is common for women of my age to have such scandalous affairs in their own home and then be thrown out into the streets. I can recall this one time this girl named Magissa was caught by her own mother having relations with another guy. This would be scandalous because Magissa was to wed a wealthy soldier! The aftermath was quite wretched as not only was she thrown into the streets, but her family to this day suffer the ridicule of the town as being “ to anáxios”, or the unworthy. Her entire family from that incident will take to their graves of never regaining the very little integrity they once had. I can still hear the cries of Magissa through the night “But, it wasn’t me, he raped me!”, or “I’m innocent, I swear!” , which is as believable as a woman getting her own rights.   
Enough about the whores of this town I still have a man to wed and bare his children. I stretch my arms and wash my face once more with water, I would have been considered a prostitute as the meal I was eating was oatmeal. I dry my face off and step out into the bustling street of my marketplace, which is conveniently placed right next to my home. If I ever need to fetch anything for my family I can make a quick errand to the shops! I’m a speedy walker so I don’t have to keep my family waiting for quite a while, with such strong legs of mine I hope to bear the most rambunctious of children within my womb. I walk along the streets hearing the chatter of folk, whispers of the juiciest rumors of a wife and her lover. I ponder as to how exactly I am to be wed off at my age. I mean, look at me, I’m practically an elder at my age!  
I take a moment to gather my thoughts and lean back against a marble wall of a dwelling. Sorry for disturbing anyone’s intercourse at this moment, but if I want to remain relevant in this society I must marry and fast! However, who in my town is out there that really fits my standards? I would ask my mother if she could arrange my marriage, but this is a last-resort option, and what if she picks a commoner? I don’t wanna be known as “Medusa the woman wed to a filthy poor man”, I mean this is about my family’s reputation for Zeus’ sake! If I can’t wed soon, I might as well be considered a whore! I would not want to destroy this family’s hard work just because I couldn’t wed and bear children. I would never want to be considered in the same class as that whore of a bitch Magissa. I’m so distraught about her incident, I mean who puts herself out like that? She was clearly asking for it!  
I bet she did that scandalous act out of jealousy. I mean, who could blame her? I am dripping with femininity. My curls run perfectly along my skin as my lips are not too big but not too small. My hips are the perfect shape as they are fit for breeding children. My supple and firm breasts are the perfect size for feeding my young. My legs are said to be rivaled by Aphrodite’s beautifully crafted legs. It is fortunate in that I am blessed with such features as a goddess. With features as beautiful as mine, I will do my utmost best to make my family retain their reputation by marrying a good man. Who could resist such looks like mine? I would hate to end up with a name like Magissa the Second.  
As I graze through the cramped streets of my city, I see the faces of the unfortunate, which brings a grin to my delicate face. It is not wise in my society to sympathize with the unfortunate, these people will remain stuck in this loop. Though it might not the best outcome for all parties, for me I find it relieving since I won’t ever have to worry about a fate worse than that. I look at all these faces that are painted with scum and the filth of our city, they do not appear human but rather creatures in my eyes. These creatures once filled with such mirth and beauty now remain a dark and sullen color. This depressing palette resonates throughout these creatures’ appearance, their garments are torn with defeat, their skin is tattered in scars of all shapes and lengths. I decided rather to stare at these creatures but to go ahead and continue my walk. I began to think once more how I was to wed at my age. I look around for any man that met my standards through this crowd of tattered and ill-stricken creatures, to my dismay I only see men of unworthy proportions. My mother always told me to lower my standards, but when a man fails to wear his own robe at the appropriate length, I would rather marry one of those filthy creatures roaming the streets! I mean, I have to withhold some nobility to my gender and dress accordingly to the social norms of my town, why can’t some of these men do the same? It’s not (insert a creative Greek pun on the phrase rocket science)! If I should have to wear my tunic and cloak a certain way and then scolded forever making the slightest mistake, shouldn’t my counterparts follow the exact same punishment as me?   
However, I shake my head, I mustn't continue to philosophize, thinking deeply is meant for a man. If a woman like myself were to make a public scene and question the ideals of my society, I would be thrown into jail onto suffering the punishment of being publicly shamed. This public shaming would then lead to the downfall of my family’s nobility. I would be at fault for bringing my family to shame, the damage of my wisdom being irreversible and my family would be thrown into the streets. Yet the worst part about this is that no matter how right I COULD be people would still shake their fists at me, calling me out for acting out of my gender. It wouldn’t even matter how fervent I presented myself, in society’s mind I am supposed to have one role and that is to wed for babies. I might not have the freedom of speech as a man in my society, I still retain the one thing that powers my pride.   
The sole contributor to my pride is my appearance. I look down at a puddle to see my reflection. I whisper to the puddle, “Beautiful as always, Medusa.” I smile at myself knowing that no woman could ever outrank me in beauty. What was I doing again? I can’t remember what exactly I was looking for now that I have seen my reflection. I am also known to get carried away in my city. The citizens sometimes call me “Medusa: Her brain is filled with swirls like her hair.”, so maybe I daydream from time to time, am I not allowed to even imagine my own mind now? I look in the crowds once more, I see couples walking by, I then remember what exactly where I was going. I continue to walk down the alleyways of my city, through the markets selling the assorted robes, in my opinion, two robes are enough to satisfy one’s fashion aesthetic. Pardon my nasty tongue but, what the Hades do I even know about fashion? I shouldn’t be thinking this hard about fashion let alone thinking at all. I’m a woman, if I can’t question the flaws of gender norms then why in the name of Hades bother question fashion, or why even make a case for anything at all?  
I shouldn’t dwell on these matters at a time like this. I had to do something about my issue of my own. I only had one person I could reach out to, well, spiritually speaking that is. I may appear like a gorgeous mortal to grace the flat planet we live on, but I also have a role as one of Athena’s priestesses. Well, that would be counter-intuitive of me, a priestess devoted towards this life of celibacy to want to wed. However, I cannot bear the amount of nagging in which I have received from my mother. Perhaps Athena will listen to my case and offer some advice, after all, I didn’t choose to worship any goddess but instead the goddess of wisdom. I walk along the dirt roads, though the temple is a bit of a walk, it’s worth it as I aim to devote my life to the shadow of Athena.   
I can see the temple on the horizon, I then begin to quicken my pace as I am very eager to pray to Athena. I make it to the outside of the temple and take a deep breath, I was ready to ask Athena. I stepped into the temple and made my way to an altar. As I began to kneel down and pray, I sense that something is wrong. I had this sinking feeling in my stomach that I was being watched, that someone had followed me to the temple. I didn’t want to suspect this so instead I continue to kneel, I then heard the door close, my heart was racing, someone was here, perhaps it was another priestess? I turn to see who had opened the door, to my dismay it was nobody, the person now was hiding. I decided to take action by standing up, I straightened my shoulders, I clenched my fists tightly, and I inhaled the deepest breath I could take. I shouted to the intruder “In the name of Athena, I, Medusa, ask of you to show yourself! Come out as you have now disrupted me in praying to our Goddess, Athena! Unless you are a mere rat, which is highly unlikely, I ask you to face me, you coward!” my words echoed throughout the temple, it felt like the whole earth was shaking by how loud I had shouted. My words were followed by an eerie and uneasy silence that filled the entirety of the temple, I could only hear my heartbeat thumping against my chest. The beating grew faster it was almost if my heart was about to burst from the chest, my breathing became heavy as my fear began to overtake me. I knew that I was now being watched, but who would dare disturb a praying session? It is not just rude, but in this temple, you are to be forever banned from entering it ever again. This temple is a sacred place, if you wish to shout, you best shout hymns or prayers, otherwise you should join the crowd of those monsters that fill our streets.  
The silence was broken by a cruel and bone-chilling laughter of a man’s voice, the location of that man was still unknown. This man then stepped out from one of the pillars, with these lust-craving eyes as he glanced up and down my frame. I never felt so violated before, who was this guy? I couldn’t let this guy get the better of me, I’d let my worst nightmare come true if I did. He sneered at me, “Such a beautiful lady you are indeed, you young mortal are perfect to be claimed, as I, Poseidon, God of the Seas, shall claim your cherry and pop it. You can give me the screams, but I know that deep down you are just playing hard to get.” My eyes widened at each word that he spoke, “There’s no way a god would ever trifle with a mortal like me!” I snapped back at him.   
He sneered as his grin grew wider, like a hungry beast about to feast on its prey. “So you now question my godliness? You think that I’m a mortal? Look at you, you think you are so smart, you foolish bitch.” He stepped even closer to me as he continued to look at my features, my stomach begins to churn with utter disgust. “I’ll prove to you that I’m a real god.”, and when he said that he snapped his fingers and his body began to glow and his eyes turned white like the marble pillars, his hair grew and began to turn pure white. It was at this moment that I realize that he is in fact, the god of the seas, Poseidon, my eyes are wide with fear and I begin to walk backward with him. “It’s no use, little lady, you cannot escape.”, He runs and grabs me by my arm and pulls me to his face. “You are perfect for me to claim.” He trails a finger along my robe and caresses my clothed womanhood. “Even your body is agreeing with me.” He licks his lips and I look back at him with wide eyes. I open my mouth to shout, yet he covers it and then pins me down to the ground, I try moving but it useless, I am going to be raped by a god and nobody will help me. He rips off my toga and my other garments, I am left to him naked and helpless. He growls seductively at me, “My my, what a lovely specimen we have here, you are perfect for my claimed mortal.”. He takes off his clothes and without any hesitation, he begins to penetrate my inner core to the bone. He wastes no second for breaks, as I assume his god-like abilities also grants him unlimited stamina. He ravages my womanhood with his length and continues to repeatedly ram his penis into my vagina. I feel humiliated as nobody in this temple is here to save me. I am now just the sex-doll of the douche god of the seas, Poseidon.My breathing quickens, I hate how weak I have become. He continues to ravage my womb and begins to kiss me, it feels like an eternity as this is going on. I question the likeliness of me returning home tonight if I do I will never mention a thing to my family. I cannot let them fall because of him, it’s not even my mistake!  
This act of rape feels like hours, yet he releases his seed within my womb and stops and puts me against a pillar. I am very weak from his raping, he sneers at me and turns and flies out of the temple. Miraculously, I am finally left alone from my attacker, I can breathe I think I will gather my things and head back home. Suddenly, a woman flies down to see my naked self by the pillar, is this Athena? She looks exactly like the statues throughout the temple, so I am going with yes. Athena looms over me with this austere look in her brown eyes, “You were once a priestess, but I see you left yourself weak to Poseidon.” I sit up with tears in my eyes and I grab at her ankles, “Please, my lord, you must understand, I was raped! Couldn’t you see from the Heavens?”, she then smacks me off of her leg and onto a pillar. “Foolish whore of a priestess, you still remained here, you could have kicked him and ran off! You gave up your chastity and now you must suffer for your actions. She then sends a beam of light at me, I close my eyes hoping this is all a dream.  
A couple of minutes pass and I open my eyes, Athena is gone and I am left alone. I look down to see that my skin is now consisting of scales, aw hecking hell, I am a monster! I then hear these hissing sounds, I try and stand up but the bottom half of my body is a serpent’s half with a tail to compliment it. So I guess now, I’m slithering to find a puddle, I find a mirror shattered and gaze into one of the halves.   
I let out a blood-curdling scream, my hair is now replaced with snakes and my eyes are as red as blood. My skin maintains this ugly consistency of scales on my face, I open my mouth to find that I have fangs instead of teeth. I am now an uglier monster than the ones that roam my streets, I don’t think marriage is a key issue in my life anymore. Hell, I don’t think I could show my face to my parents anymore. I am now what they consider a gorgon as if being a woman wasn’t monstrous enough! For the rest of my life, I am now to roam the earth as a double monster, both being a woman and a gorgon. I, Medusa, am no longer a human, I am a ferocious monster. Goodbye, temple and family, hello life of monstrosity!

**Author's Note:**

> THE END? Shall I continue?


End file.
